


One Year, Bradley!

by Misery



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery/pseuds/Misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year ago, Bradley had been with him.<br/>Although this year, Colin's all alone on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year, Bradley!

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Present for my friend Annett! <3

Sighing, Colin closed the door behind him. He had just avoided being squished by an overexcited mob of fangirls, who had all wanted to wish him a merry Christmas. Not even his colourful hat, which he had pulled down over his ears, had protected him. Usually, Colin loved Christmas. He was looking forward to returning home to his family. His mom fussed over him like a mother hen, ensuring he ate enough, and always wore a warm jumper. And his father asked him about his work, his colleagues, and his life in London. And when his brother Neil was in Armagh, too, they would make up dark jokes only they understood.

But not this year. He only had two days off, which meant he couldn't fly to Northern Ireland. 

Shrugging off his coat, he shuffled into his tiny living room. He hadn't even bothered to put up any Christmas decorations. He wasn't in the mood for it. What was there to celebrate anyway? He couldn't and wouldn't celebrate Christmas alone. Maybe he would just stay inside, play silly video games, and watch bloody tv shows, until he fell asleep. At least he would be well rested, before he had to turn up at the theatre again.

Colin drew his knees up to his chest. Last year, Bradley had been with him. They had watched the Merlin finale together. He remembered Bradley making fun of his crying, while he had tears in his eyes himself. After the last scene, he had snuggled up against him, and they had dozed off, curled up like two lovers after an exhausting night. 

The next morning, Bradley had left, promising Colin he would come back, soon. Promising him, he would – of course – see him on stage. He had not. Bradley had called him on his birthday, obviously drunk, and had surprised Colin with a very loud “Happy Birthday” song, but he had hung up, before Colin could say anything. Colin had sent him the Tempest dates. He had told him about Mojo, but not about his hospital stay, although Rupert and Eoin knew about it, and he was certain they would have informed Bradley. A few weeks later, Colin had asked him, what he was up to. 

Nothing. 

Bradley hadn't replied, and Colin had given up.   
Merlin was over. Bradley and Colin was over, too. It had only existed on set, between shots, cameras, make-up and costumes. They had only been together in french hotel rooms, tv studios and shared cars. Colin remembered all those secret, forbidden, touches, the sloppy kisses, and the passionate sex. Bradley would come to his room late at night, and they'd never talked much. Their language only existed of almost painful stroking, heavy fumbling, and curious exploring. They would cling to each other, until the alarm went off, and they had to get ready.

Colin grabbed his woollen blanket, and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep until December 27th. Then, Christmas would be over, and he could skip being sad and depressed. 

 

Suddenly, the doorbell rung. Sleepily, Colin glanced at his watch. It was nearly 8pm. He thought of ignoring whoever was disturbing him, but when the doorbell continued to screech aggressively, Colin hoisted himself up.

"Who..." he began rather furiously, but fell silent at once, as he wrenched the door open, revealing the person, who had tortured his bell. 

"Merry Christmas, Col," the person said, grinning rather stupidly.

Colin had the urge to slam the door in his face, but his limbs felt all weak and tingly, and he tightened his grip on the doorknob.

"What are you doing here, Bradley" he asked hoarsely, his throat so dry, as if he had swallowed sand.

"It's Christmas."

"Really? How could I miss that?"

"You work too much."

"Oh, I work too much? Better than sitting on my lazy bum all year, doing nothing but twiddling my thumbs," he retorted.

"I..." Bradley looked, as if he wanted to object, but then he shook his head. "Can I come in?"

Colin sighed. "Fine." Bradley's shoulders sagged, when Colin stepped aside to let him pass.  
He slowly took off his coat and hat, glancing nervously at Colin, who was watching him like a hawk.

"You're skinny," Bradley said.

"I know. Eight times a week until February. I invited you, but you never replied, and I..."

"No. You've lost weight, Colin."

"What's the matter with you, Bradley? Have you nearly ripped my doorbell off, because you wanted to insult me on Christmas Eve? Look, I'm not in the best mood. Either you fu...you leave me alone, or you tell me what you really want.” Colin sounded tired.

“I'm sorry,” Bradley said, as if that explained everything.

When Colin didn't react, he continued hesitantly: “I missed you, and I was stupid.” All of a sudden, he broke off, and stared at Colin. “You look awful, Col. What's wrong?”

Colin wanted to yell at him, he wanted to shove him out of his flat, but all he could manage was a desperate sob, which sounded weak and helpless, and he hated himself for it. Tears burned in his eyes, and even though he tried to blink them away, they slowly trickled down his cheeks, betraying him.

Bradley stepped forward, and wrapped his strong arms around Colin's thin frame. Colin backed away, trying to fight him off, but Bradley held him close, pulling him against his chest.  
More tears spilled from Colin's eyes, and he pressed his lips together. Bradley still smelled the same, and his insides burned, because he had missed his scent so much.

“I'm sorry,” Bradley repeated. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

Colin brought his arms up, clawing his hands into Bradley's sweater. He pressed himself against him, until he could hear his heartbeat, and feel his hot breath tickling his skin. 

“Col...” Bradley whispered, but before he could finish the sentence, Colin kissed him. The kiss was anything but gentle. It was pure fear and anger, sadness and pain. His teeth scraped over Bradley's lips, and it hurt.   
Moaning, Bradley opened his mouth, allowing Colin to take from him whatever he wanted. He didn't even care, if he sucked his soul out of him. He deserved it.  
Colin attacked his mouth, biting, licking, kissing him, until his lips were throbbing, and swollen, and he was gasping for air.  
Slowly, Bradley took Colin's face in his hands, running his fingers over the sharp cheekbones, and through his soft hair.

“You're still so handsome,” he said hoarsely.

Colin snickered. “Haven't you just told me I look awful?”

Letting his hand trail down Colin's nape, causing the other man to shiver, Bradley said: “You do look tired, and... lonely, and...”

Colin narrowed his eyes. “And?” 

Bradley's hands came to a rest on his chest. He could feel the ribs digging through Colin's shirt. “I shouldn't have left.”

“One year, Bradley.”

Bradley shrugged his shoulders, almost apologetically. “I know. I'm sorry.”

“I'm not Merlin. I'm not waiting an eternity for you.”

“I know that.” Bradley's hands wandered further down, and he rubbed his fingers over the waistband of Colin's jeans.  
Without further warning, Bradley lightly squeezed Colin's crotch.

Hissing, Colin flinched back. “Bradley...”

Bradley smirked. “I bet you dreamed of having dirty sex with me.” Colin's cheeks flushed bright red, and Bradley could feel his cock harden under his fingertips.

“Oh, you naughty boy.”

“Bradley,” Colin sighed. “I'm trying to be angry with you. You let me down. You didn't care about me...I needed you...I...wanted you.” Colin's voice stuttered, and the redness spread to his ears.

Bradley made a low humming sound, while he continued tracing Colin's length through his trousers. “You just kissed me, Morgan.”

Frustrated, Colin squeezed his eyes shut, before he firmly pushed Bradley away, ignoring his twitching cock. “Maybe I got carried away a little bit.” A barely audible chuckle left Colin's lips, but his voice was serious. “You hurt me...”

“Colin, please. I'm sorry... I thought I needed some time...figure things out...I thought you were fine...with all your work.” Bradley sounded, as if he was jealous. Not of Colin, but of Colin loving his work more than him.

Colin wanted to protest, but Bradley hastily added: “I was wrong, ok? I'm an idiot. Forgive me, please?”

Colin let out another shaky laugh. “Will you leave tomorrow morning after...our...wild...make up sex?”

“No.”

“We will celebrate Christmas together?”

“Yes.” Weakly, Bradley lifted his hand to touch Colin again, but stopped only inches away from Colin's chest, caressing nothing but cool air.

“Will you sneak out of my bed in the middle of the night, and disappear?”

“No, Colin. I'm all yours. I... thought...I could see Mojo after all, and I would like to be with you on New Year's Eve, and your birthday. If you want me to that is.”

Colin frowned deeply, as if he had to think about Bradley's proposal. Then he flung himself at his friend, and kissed him again. He was more careful this time, and Bradley kissed back, raking his hand through Colin's fluffy hair.  
Suddenly, Colin's eyes widened. “I don't have a present for you...I don't even have food...or...”

“Shh.” Bradley clamped his lips over Colin's, silencing him. He could still feel his erection poking against his hips.

“I don't care about the presents,” Bradley began to sing, his voice so close to Colin's ear, he shivered. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

“Mariah Carey? Seriously?” Colin snickered.

“Oh for Heaven's sake, Col, let me unwrap you already.”

Finally, Colin smiled, and Bradley had never seen anything more beautiful. As Bradley pushed him against the wall, his hands already roaming over his body, Colin began to love Christmas again.


End file.
